deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost MC
According to the Lost website, the Lost began in 1964 with eight US marines who met in Hanoi, Vietnam. After the war ended, they had a continued thirst for drugs and violence. Because of this, they began the club and named it "The Lost" because of their friends who were killed in the war. ﻿At the beginning of The Lost and Damned, the protagonist Johnny Klebitz is the acting leader of in the absence of Billy Grey, who was been incarcerated for drug charges. Prominent members of the Alderney chapter included the chapter's President Billy Grey; Vice President Johnny Klebitz; Treasurer/Lieutenant Jim Fitzgerald; Club Secretary/Lieutenant Brian Jeremy; Road Captain/Lieutenant Clay Simon and Sergeant-at-Arms/Lieutenant Terry Thorpe. Other noteworthy members were Jason Michaels and Angus Martin, as well as old ladies Leila Sharpe and Ashley Butler. They are based on The Outlaws MC as Billy Grey at one point stated their motto is "the almighty forgives... the Lost don't", which is identical to that of the Outlaws. Another one of The Lost's slogans is "Brothers for life...Lost forever". Even though he is a member of the Lost MC, after some of Brian's faction was killed in End of Chapter, Johnny considers them as Alderney pisslickers. The Lost MC also has a chapter in Broker, Liberty City. In 2008, Johnny met up with six bikers from the Lost's Broker chapter on the Broker Bridge. Jason also called for help from the Broker chapter when hired gun Niko Bellic attacked him. While there is no chapter in Algonquin, Johnny and other members of The Lost have been seen in Algonquin. (From the GTA wiki) Battle vs. Benjamin Chudnofsky (by KevlarNinja) The Lost Brotherhood Bloodnofsky At the Lost's clubhouse, Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons, Angus Martin, and two rookie members of the lost are going about their daily business. Outside, meanwhile, Bloodnofsky's SUV rolls out in front. He, along with his personnal henchmen, Popeye and Chili step out. Popeye asks Bloodnofsky "Didn't you say there was going to be back-up?" As he askes this, a cement truck appears around the corner. Inside is two thugs Bloodnofsky payed as back up. They stop, but remain in the truck. Bloodnofsky pulls out his double-barreled handgun. In the truck cab, the thugs are listeaning to Greenskeepers "Vagabond" on Radio Broker. Suddnly, Bloodnofsky shoots out their radio, startling the thugs. They quickly step out, and the five criminals walk towards the front door. Bloodnofsky knocks. One of the rookies answers the door. "We would like to your gang to work for us." explains Bloodnofsky, holding a steel briefcase. "Listen," shouts the biker, "the Lost doesn't work for anyone, especially not an old Russian f*** like you!" "Very well." says Bloodnofsky. He and his crew walk away, leaving his briefcase behind. The biker picks it up and shouts "Hey, Stalin! You forgot your briefcase!" Bloodnofsky pulls out a detonator and press a button, blowing the loudmouth biker to kingdom come as well as destoring a large part of the Lost's clubhouse. The Lost Brotherhood Johnny, who was playing pool at the time of the explosion, is knocked on his feet. He and the remaining brothers see what Bloodnofsky can do. Johnny puts a halved pool cue in his back pocket and pulls out a DAO-12. He fires at Bloodnofsky and his men as they run inside the clubhouse. He manages to kill one of the local thugs Bloodnofsky hired. Bloodnofsky Angus rolls his wheelchair over to the commotion, but Bloodnofsky shoots him with his signature handgun. The Lost Brotherhood "To the bikes, brothers!" shouts Johnny, running out the side door. Bloodnofsky and his men follow them. Johnny turns backwards and shoots Popeye. Bloodnofsky The Lost bikers jump on their bikes and ride off. Bloodnofsky follows with Chili in his SUV, well the other Liberty thug follows in the cement truck. The chase goes over to the Hickey Bridge, where Chili shoots the other rookie biker in the head with his AKMS. The Lost Brotherhood Clay responds by shooting Chili with his automatic 9mm pistol. Bloodnofsky A short drive later leads the chase over to the Broker Bridge. The cement truck thug slams the weight of the truck on Clay, running him over. The Lost Brotherhood Johnny pulls out a pipe bomb and drops it on the ground. Bloodnofsky dodges it, but it blows up the cement truck. Bloodnofsky Finally, in the East Hook docks, Bloodnofsky shoots out Johnny's back tire with his handgun. Johnny jumps off, and pulls out his pool cue. Bloodnofsky steps out of his suv, puts on his gas mask, and pulls out a switchblade from his pocket. The two criminals fight. Johnny swings his pool cue, but Bloodnofsky ducks, and slices Johnny's Achilles tendon. Johnny falls over. Bloodnofsky says his infamous line, "I am Bloodnofsky. I have killed a thousand men, and I will kill a thousand more. For be it my mask, or your blood, red will be the last color you ever see." before stabbing Johnny. The Lost Brotherhood Bloodnofsky puts his blade away. He hear's sirens in the distance. He jumps back into his SUV, leaving before the LCPD show up. Winner: Bloodnofsky Expert's Opinion Bloodnofsky's automatic AKMS dominated the long-ranged firefight, and up-close his intimidating double-barreled pistol provided the firepower needed to outshoot the competition. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Gang Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:North American Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors